legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P2/Transcript
(Jessica is seen asleep in her room before she soon wakes up and looks at her table) Jessica: Wha-...? (Jessica sees her new arm sitting on the table with a note. She then gets up and reads the note) Jessica: *reading* "Hey Jess, finally finished up with the wiring and stuff so she's good to go. Try her on once you wake up." Huh. Okay then. (Jessica puts the note down and reaches for the arm before it cuts to Erin feeding Grey chocolate, calming him down) Erin: *sigh* Finally... Rose: At least that got him calmed down. Erin: Yeah. (Grey finishes off the chocolate and coos happily) Grey: More! Rose: No Grey. You can't have anymore. Erin: You can have some later okay? Grey: Okay... Rose: Good. But now you have to apologize to Rocky. Grey: Doggy? Rose: Yeah. Doggy. Erin: Rocky come over here. (Rocky comes over to Erin and Rose where he looks at Grey) Rocky: *Whines* Rose: Grey? What do you want to say to Rocky? Grey: Sorry doggy.... Rocky: *Bark* Murphy: He said it's okay. (Rocky goes over and sniffs Grey who hugs his face) Grey: *giggle* Doggy! Erin: Awww! (A door is then heard opening and closing before the heroes all look to find Jessica wearing her new arm) Jessica:...Hey guys. Erin: He-ey! Look who's rocking the new arm! Rose: Hey Jessica. Richie: So, does it work? Jessica: Looks like it. It's not glitching out or anything as far as I've seen. Richie: Awesome! That means all the work was worth something! Jessica: Just gonna be weird that I've got an arm that I can't feel anything out of. (Jessica moves the fingers on her arm around) Jessica: Still, this isn't so bad. I'm one step closer to being a cyborg now. Alex: Still though, you'll need to start getting used to it. Jessica: Yeah. I kinda figured that. Richie: Good thing we got people suited for that kind of thing. (Everyone looks over at Jack and Yang) Jack:.....What? Alex: Would you two like to help Jessica with her...situation? Jack: Oh. Uhhh, sure. Yang: We can do that. Alex: Great! You hear that Jess? Jessica: Yeah. (Jessica then goes over and sits on the couch next to Alex) Alex: So when do you wanna start? Jessica: Eh. I'll start later. For now I just wanna sit with you. Alex: Alright. (Jessica puts her metal arm around Alex, causing him to shudder) Jessica: Hm? Is something wrong? Alex: No. It's just a little cold is all. Jessica: Oh.... Alex: But it's okay, it doesn't bother me. I've already got a sister that shoots ice, so I'm used to it. Erin: Hey I heard that! Alex: *laughs* (Jessica then looks at her metal arm as she thinks) Jessica:..... Jack: So, should we get started? Jessica: I guess... Jack: Great! Let's head outside then! (The three get up and head outside as Alex watches) Alex: Hmm... Erin: She'll be alright if that's what you're wondering Alex. Alex: I know.... (Alex watches as Jessica, Jack and Yang head outside. It then cuts to the three standing outside) Jack: So Jess, you ready? Jessica: Yep. Jack: Good. So, you've got that new arm right? Jessica: Yeah. Jack: Well, there's a lot you gotta get used to when it comes to having it. Jessica: Like what? Jack: Well, fighting with it is one thing. Jessica: Wait are you saying I've gotta learn how to fight all over again? Jack: Not exactly, but it's just something to help you get used to it with the new arm. So we'll start basic. Jessica: Alright. How? Jack: Hit me. Jessica: Huh?? Jack: Yeah hit me. Jessica: I don't think- Jack: Aw come on Jess! It's easy, just pretend I'm Renex or something, that should- (Jessica then suddenly punches Jack in the stomach with her metal arm, catching him off guard) Jack: !! Yang: Whoa! Jessica: *Gasp* Oh my god I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Jack: *falls to his knees* No no....It's alright. Jessica: Do...Do you need help?? Jack: No I got it. Aw man... (Jack stands back up holding his stomach) Jack: Well....It seems you already got the fighting part down then. Jessica: I'm really sorry Jack... Jack: It's fine Jess. Don't worry. Jessica: I gotta admit I wasn't expecting this to throw such a strong punch. I thought this arm would be just like my old one, just metal. Jack: Well now you see the perks of having one. It's stronger than the last one. As I learned the hard way... Jessica: Do- Jack: No, I'm just gonna go inside for a bit. Yang can take care of you for awhile. Jessica: Okay... (Jack heads back inside as Jessica looks over at Yang) Jessica: So, did I do good with that? Yang: Yeah you did pretty good. But Jess you should know that having a metal arm isn't all fun and games. Jessica: I figured. Yang: As someone who lost her arm... I can tell you that it took a long time to get use to. It was months before I even considered putting it on. Jessica: Oh. Well this can't be so bad for me. It's better than being dead... Yang: I'm not so sure about that. Jessica: What do you mean? Yang: Jess, you might be suffering from PTSD. Jessica: Huh? Yang: You heard me. Jessica: Why would I be suffering from PTSD? To be completely honest I feel as fit as a fiddle! Yang: Jess trust me. I've gone though what you are. Jessica: Yang I promise you I'm- Yang: Renex. (Jessica then runs forward and punches Yang in the jaw) Jessica:.... Yang:.... (Jessica then snaps out of it as she realizes what she did) Jessica: Oh crap! I'm so sorry Yang, I-I didn't mean that! Yang: *Rubs her jaw* Hey. Don't worry. Trust me, I get it. I've been though what you're going though. Jessica: I....I guess I do have a problem... Yang: Yeah... Despite what Jack might say, its not all fun losing an arm and replacing it. Jessica: Yeah... Yang: But listen: I don't know how to help you get over this, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Jessica: Alright. Yang: Good. Now let's get inside. Jessica: Okay... (The two head back inside as Jessica looks at her arm) Jessica: *Thinking* Stronger than my old one huh? Interesting... (Jessica walks over and sits back down next to Alex) Alex: Hey Jess! Jessica: Hey... Alex: So how'd it go? Erin: Jack said you hit pretty hard out there. Jessica: I'm so sorry! Erin: Hey, hey its okay. Alex: Jeez Jess, why are you so jumpy? Kyle: You weren't like this earlier. Jessica: Oh you know. Just....thinking is all. Alex:..... Ian: If you're sure. Jessica: I am. Josuke: Well, if everything's alright here I was actually gonna ask you guys something. Jack: Sure. Ask away. Josuke: Well, since we're new here me and Okuyasu here were wondering if you guys would be willing to show us around the city. Okuyasu: Yeah. Alex: Oh sure. We'd love to guys. Josuke: Great. Alex: We were about to send Richie, Weiss and Ian out to check around the place so you could go with them. Okuyasu: Alright! (Josuke and Weiss then both glare at each other) Josuke: Okay then... Richie: Awesome, then let's go! (The group then gets up and leaves the house to head to town. As they leave, Jessica looks at her metallic arm, wondering if what Yang said really did ring true...) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels